Si me hubieras dicho
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: El inesperado grito femenino hizo que su concentración se rompiese, al igual que su magia, pero no a tiempo. Merlín dio la vuelta, para encontrarse con los muy impactados (y traicionados) ojos de Morgana. "¡Tú también tienes poderes!" (*Light* Merlín/Morgana)


**¡Hey!**

 **¿Qué tal? ¡Tanto tiempo si** **n pasarme por aquí! :3**

 **Les dejo mi nuevo ¿mergana?, bueno, un intento de ello.**

* * *

 **— SI ME HUBIERAS DICHO —**

* * *

Merlín era un tonto.

Un auténtico tonto por creer la oscuridad de la noche una aliada.

Un imbécil por creer a Morgana una aliada...

¡No! Basta, no debía recaer de nuevo. Lo que debió suceder, sucedió. Lady Morgana, su imposible pero dulce enamoramiento, ahora era la bruja Morgana le Fay, su destinada mayor enemiga. Debía superarlo a como diera lugar.

Sacudió su cabeza y su expresión de dolor, de Morgana trataba todo esto, debía proteger a Arturo de los poderes oscuros de su medio hermana. No lamentarse.

Paró en seco sus sigilosos pasos entre los arboles para mirar hacía atrás. Arturo y sus caballeros eran poco más que un punto a esa distancia, pero Merlín sabía que estaban dormidos. Esperaba ninguno sospechase de su insistencia por hacer la guardia. Era ahora o nunca.

Sus ojos se volvieron dorados y de sus labios resonaban como un susurro las palabras mágicas. El comienzo de una barrera impenetrable para la magia negra comenzó a formarse por las palabras del mago secreto...

Hasta que el inesperado grito femenino hizo que su concentración se rompiese, al igual que su magia, pero no a tiempo. Con el corazón en un puño, pues ya se sabía descubierto, Merlín dio la vuelta para encontrarse con los muy impactados (y traicionados) ojos verdes de Morgana. El corazón del joven se debatía entre sentir felicidad, sorpresa u simplemente profundo miedo por verla de nuevo. Se insultó para sus adentros, no había logrado crear la barrera a tiempo.

— ¡Tú también tienes poderes! —chilló la bruja.

Merlín no dijo nada. En parte porque ya no servía de nada negarlo, y en otra porque seguía demasiado shokeado con la presencia de la joven.

Morgana tampoco estaba, lo que se decía, muy indiferente.

Las ordenes de Morgause eran fáciles: "Acercate lo más que puedas a ellos sin ser vista y descubre cuál es el mago traidor que protege a Arturo de nosotras".

Lo segundo estaba hecho y lo primero, bueno, se fue al traste. Pero es que fue imposible aguantarse el grito. Es que, ¡Merlín! De todos los hombres de Camelot, ¡Merlín!

— ¡No me lo puedo creer! —lo que Merlín no se podía creer es que Arturo siguiera todavía dormido. El comentario sarcástico habría salido de su garganta sin dificultad, de haberse tratado de otra persona— Maldita sea, Merlín, ¿por qué no me dijiste?

Él salió de su trance y estaba a punto de responder, todavía con su corazón en la mano. Pero entonces algo hizo que este órgano vital cayera al suelo y se sintiera pisoteado.

Ligeras lagrimas dulcificaron los duros ojos verdes de la bruja, y Merlín sintió como si la Lady Morgana de siempre estuviera de nuevo con él, por un momento.

— Morgana... —pensaba preguntarle porque no le mataba ya de una buena vez. Pero ella le interrumpió.

— ¿Tienes idea de cuán diferentes habrían sido ahora las cosas si me hubieras dicho? —la pregunta fue más un susurró, pero Merlín pudo notar el dolor de la traicion y el reproche en cada palabra— ¡DIME, ¿LA TIENES?!

Instantáneamente, un espeso humo negro cubrió a la bruja, los ojos de está brillaban peligrosamente dorados, la misma mirada de odio que alguna vez procesó contra Uther, dispuestos a atacar al joven mago.

— ¡Merlín! —gritó el príncipe de Camelot, acabado de despertar.

Corriendo hacía donde ellos se encontraban, inmediatamente se puso delante de su sirviente, espada en mano. Hizo que la magia oscura de Morgana chocara contra el hierro y así no dañara al joven.

— ¡Morgana le Fay, traidora! —gritó Arturo con dignidad, como si la enemiga que estaba frente a él no fuese su hermana, como si nunca hubiesen convivido juntos— ¿Cómo te atreves a mostrarte?

Con una sonrisa ladeada, Morgana pasó olímpicamente de su Alteza. Desde las alturas, en las que había acabado para esquivar el efecto rebote de la espada, observo a Merlín con absoluta tristeza marcando sus facciones.

— Yo confíe en ti, Merlín. Te confesé sobre mis poderes, ¡Gaius y tú eran los únicos que sabían...! ¡Pero tú no confiaste en mi para decirme sobre los tuyos! —acusó— ¡Mira atentamente en lo que me han convertido tus engaños, _mago_!

Y con esas últimas palabras cayendo como agua fría en la mente del mago, desapareció dejando a Merlín todavía en silencio y a Arturo todavía en shock por lo que acababa de escuchar.

Merlín... ¡¿Un mago?!

El príncipe observó desesperado los ojos sirviente, como esperando encontrar en ellos algo que dijese que Morgana estaba mintiendo o que, en su defecto, había perdido la cabeza, sin encontrarlo.

— ¡OH, NO! —el grito compartido de Arturo y Merlín resonó en todo el bosque, despertando y espantando a los pájaros.

Es que, ¡Merlín, su persona de más confianza! ¡Un mago! Y ni tan siquiera lo sospechó.

Mientras que Morgana ya se encontraba bastante lejos de ahí, con el corazón destrozado, creyéndose la bruja más idiota de la historia por todo lo que había hecho.

Decidió que Morgause no debía saberlo. No, bajo ningún concepto su hermana debía echarle el guante a Merlín. Lo mataría en el acto.

Ella no quería eso, en ningún aspecto.

Tendría que pensar muy bien lo que haría a partir de ahora, con su vida completamente hundida.


End file.
